A content delivery network or content distribution network (CDN) is a system of computers (such as content servers) networked together across the Internet and that delivers content (especially media content) to clients. Content delivery networks are difficult to control and manage as requests for content come from different locations sometimes following certain viewing patterns. In order to optimize performance, locations of the content servers and media content close to the client may be chosen. Many parameters have to be taken into account to optimize the media delivery in content delivery networks, for example:                Number of content servers        Locations of the clients and the content servers        Location of an asset (media content)        Popularity of an asset        Available bandwidth in the network        Cost for moving a content        Processing capabilities        
The number of parameters and unpredictability when it comes to user behavior makes this problem very complex if one wants to control a global CDN using a central management system.
Existing solutions try to solve this problem in a centralized approach. Taking all the parameters into account the different solutions try to best place content in the network. However, the dynamicity of such an environment makes the algorithms highly complex and global decisions take a long time to be made and effectuated.
Another technical area relevant to the current invention is mobile objects (also called mobile agents). Mobile objects are programs (software) and associated data that can migrate from host to host in a network at times and to places of their own choosing. In the new host they can then continue to run, possibly interacting with the local execution environment. Mobile objects have for example been discussed in the paper ‘Mobile Agents and the Future of the Internet’ by Kotz et al published in ‘ACM Operating Systems Review, August 1999 pp 7-13. An example of using mobile agents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,254,608. This patent discloses a system and a method for using mobile agents for managing distribution of content in peer-to-peer networks. In the patent the mobile agent may visit the peer nodes on an itinerary to search for and collect information on distributor content stored on the visited peer.